The potential use of stem cells in a variety of treatments and therapies has achieved particular attention. Cell expansion systems can be used to expand, e.g., grow stem cells, as well as other types of cells, such as bone marrow cells. Stem cells which are expanded from donor cells can be used to repair or replace damaged or defective tissues and have broad clinical applications for a wide range of diseases. Recent advances in the regenerative medicine field demonstrates that stem cells have properties such as proliferation and self-renewal capacity, maintenance of the unspecialized state, and the ability to differentiate into specialized cells under particular conditions.
Cell expansion systems include one or more compartments for expanding the cells, such as a cell growth chamber, also referred to herein as a “bioreactor.” In order to expand cells, an initial volume of cells is typically loaded into, and distributed within, the bioreactor. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of loading and distributing cells in a bioreactor associated with a cell expansion system. The present disclosure addresses this and other needs.
Embodiments of the present invention have been made in light of these and other considerations. However, the relatively specific problems discussed above do not limit the applicability of the embodiments of the present invention to solving other problems.